Six months later, and back to Hogwarts
by SwanIce556
Summary: It has been six months after the war. Some students return to Hogwarts with secrets that they wish they didnt have. It follows students throw their final year in Hogwarts, with unusual friendships and relationships. The bonds they create will be kept forever, plus with the secrets that they tell. Dramione and others.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: this is my first harry potter story

disclaimer: i do not own Harry potter or the characters is this

Chapter 1: What to do now 

It had been six months since Voldemort had been killed by the three students who studied at the great school of Hogwarts. In these six months, many things had started to happen. The three had to make decision about their own lives and what they wanted to do next. Harry had been offer a great opportunity to become an Aurors. Which he was happy to accept due to getting rid of the final death eaters or individuals that thought the great dark wizard could be resurrected.

Ron's family had lost someone so special to them during the war. This left an everlasting effect on Ron, he was given the opportunity to go back to Hogwarts and finished school like all the students that where at the school at the time of the great war. However, he believed this was not the life he wanted to live. He still need to tell Hermione about how he felt. They had kissed during the great war and wanted to know where he stood with her. The one thing he knew he wanted now was to be with his family so he decided that he would either work with dad or with George if they accepted him. He had realised in the war it was always a good idea to have someone you loved close by, when times are tough. This is what made him approach Hermione before she accepted to go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione had so many opportunities thrown at her but there was one thing she wanted to do and that was to complete her education and the boys knew that so she did not understand why they had called her to the leaky cauldron at such late hour. As she was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts to finish her final year. She didn't know who else would be going back but she hoped some of her friends where going to be back as well, secretly she wanted her two best friends to come back with her.

So, she got herself dressed and walked down from her room, to meet the boys. She had so many secrets from the past six months, but she wasn't ready to tell them as that would mean accepting herself. When she saw the boys, she was happy to see them, harry with his broken glasses which she had fixed over a thousand times and Ron with his bright red hair. They greeted each other with hug and happy faces.

"hey Hermione" they both said together.

"So what brings you two, too the leaky cauldron" said Hermione.

"well I personally wanted to talk to you too about what's going to happen now" explain Ron

"It bin six months Ron, and we kept in contact with each other." Said a tired Hermione, she just wanted to go to bed and catch the train early tomorrow so she could miss the rush of new students.

"Anyway go on". She said.

Ron raced in to the explanation that he turned down the three opportunity to work with the ministry of magic, and that he was going to start working with George at the joke shop. As this seem to help George and that he wanted to be around the people he loved, which lead him to look at Hermione in a certain way that show he wanted to say something more but stopped as they hadn't spoken about what happen in the war.

"You've been quite Harry, what is that you're going to do?" she asked, secretly hoping he was going back to school to finish his education, even though she knew that he had been offered the job of his dreams. "well actually Hermione, I'm going to become a Auror, the ministry has offered me the job" Hermione wasn't that shocked but she was a little bit confused to why they didn't want to finish their education but she put it down to the fact they didn't like learning that much when they had to go to Hogwarts unlike her.

Hermione went to say something to both boys but they beat her to the punch line and said "we know you're going back to Hogwarts to finish your education. We just wanted to wish you luck and that we will be here for you, and that you better still write."

Harry continued "anyway I have to be off as I have to explain this Ginny and I know she going to give me a hard time about it and I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about" with a wink towards Ron as he left.

There was awkward silence between the two at the table, while they finished their drinks.

Hermione couldn't bare the silence anymore and got ready to leave, she began to tell Ron good night.

However, Ron had other ideas and interpreted her by asking her to wait.

"Hermione we need talk, and I need to understand what you want"

"I don't really know what to say or how to ask so here goes."

"I need answers about what happened between us in the war."

"I need to know what the kiss meant and if you feel anything for me."

Ron looked out of breath and red in the face, his cheeks were as red as his hair. Which made Hermione smile but then she realises that could give him the wrong impression. So, she waited and thought long and hard how she was going to tactical this situation, because she knew she had feelings Ron but she also knew that they wouldn't work because they wanted different things and how was she going to break this to the guy that has loved her since 6th year.

She was thinking that she could just go back to Hogwarts and forget about the whole thing and they could still be best friends but she was wrong. So very wrong.

* * *

Authors Notes

This is my first fan story. Reviews are welcome and sorry about my spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2 Trails And Somewhere Else

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2: somewhere else.

He walked down the hallway that gave him a stomach ache each time he had to done it. He had done this walk six times in the last six months. He felt like his life was going to come to an end. He was starting to believe that he was a bad person but he knew deep down that he could change, or that he could be different if he didn't live with the monsters he called parents. When he agreed to become a death eater and a follower of the dark lord. He didn't realise that it would entail all the horrid acts that he had committed. But this act would be his secrets till the day he died. On the walk to his final hearing he had so many thoughts run throw his head, there were simple ones like if he was going to come out of this a live would he be able to complete his education at Hogwarts or play quidditch again. As he was walking there was also dreams he wanted like living a normal life, with a wife and being happy, or would he forever been known as the student that was entrusted to kill Dumbledore as a request from the dark lord.

The last time he was in this room, his lawyer had been given new evidence, that he didn't know about and he also did not know who gave them the evidence. His lawyer had stated that the evidence would free him but not his parents from going to Azkaban prison. He was told that his mother had agreed to let the evidence be used in the trail. Draco had decided that he would figure out why she would allow herself to go to prison for him to walk free.

As Draco entered the court room, he felt his heart start to beat faster. He felt like he was going to pass out from the fast humming noise he could hear in his ears. He stood next to his lawyer as the judge entered the room.

"Please be seated" declared the judge.

"this is the final hearing, do you understand what this mean, you will be receiving your verdict today"

Draco had no words, as his mouth had become instantly dry, so he simply nodded in agreement to the judge.

"council members, I have heard your opening statements, and all the evidence that you have presented, I believe that Master Malfoy to be not guilty of killing Professor Dumbledore and for this charge to be dropped." As this being said Draco head started to spin and so he grabbed his water and took a massive drink and this seem to help him collect himself.

"Furthermore, it has come to the attention that Draco agreed to become a death eater under the pressure of his family, which means Draco will be acquitted of all charges against him as a death eater." Draco hadn't realised that tears started to fall down his face. He was seeing everything in slow motion, so the tears felt like they were falling at lightning speed, they stained his shirt. Nevertheless, he was unsure why he was crying, if he was the fact he had been granted his freedom or was it the fact he was never going to see his loving mother again. Draco didn't have much love for father anymore but he would forever love his mother and that would never change.

Draco Lawyer passed him a tissue, but Draco didn't hear him from the buzzing in his ears from his heart rate and the small sobs that were coming from him. Despite all that Draco manage to find his words and say thank you to his lawyer for everything he had done for him. Draco slowly rose from his chair and started to exited the court room when his legs turned to jelly and he fell to floor. Even though he had so much pride, he let what he thought to be a stranger help him up, when he looked up to say thank you. He saw the familiar face of Professor McGonagall.

The professor whispered in his ear "Master Malfoy we have an important conversation to have, if you feel up to it." While she supported him out of the court room.

Xx

Somewhere in the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Ron, look I can explain but I don't really have the time at the minute, I need to get ready for school and I still need to go collect books for the new curriculum." Said Hermione, while she was trying to awkwardly get out of having this conversation. As she didn't know what to say. There so many different words that she could try and explain how she felt but she just couldn't put them in to sentences, therefore she questioned the idea of being the smartest Witch of her generation.

Ron was looking at Hermione with the puppy dog eyes that made her weak at the knees, but she knew she had to fight this.

Ron looked at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, that he adorable, he could see the small freckles on her face and he knew she beautiful and he would forever think that about her. However, he had a small sickening feeling in the bottom of his stomach that this wasn't the day they would run off into the sunset together, so he braced himself for the worsen, as he told her, "he needed an explanation now and that at least he deserved that."

Hermione looked down at the grey tables as she began "look Ron, we had some moments, in fact I feel like we had several moments with each other. These moments I cherish so much, and yes I have feelings for you." She paused and looked up to see the face of the gentleman she about to destroy.

She thought Ron was going to jump up and scream yes and ask her out, with the way his face lit up and the blood in his check rose to surface to show he was blushing.

She then began again "Ron look I need you to understand that if we didn't have different ideals and dreams about are future. Then maybe I could be with you, just maybe it would it work. However, I need someone that challenge me in all aspects of my life and I'm sorry to say this but you don't do that for me. This was when the tears started to fall down Hermione's face and she had loved Ron for years. She looked up through the blurry vision that she had and saw the sad look that was across his face. Then he opens his mouth to speak

"Hermione I understand we are in different place, but I don't think you understand how much you mean to me, and I don't think I can lose you or let you walk away." As he finished his voice started to crack and he realise that this was not going to be is happy and then the tears started to well up inside but he held them in.

"Ron I know it hard to understand, but I can't be with you. I'm so sorry." As the last letters rolled of her tongue, she started to get up and walk to her room. The tears still falling but she had a sense of relief.

Where Ron was still sat their thinking about how he just lost the love of his life and that he didn't know how he was going cope with this and losing his brother." The war had created so many issue for Ron but he felt like there was still more to come.

Notes; Leave comments please


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry potter, that is JK Rowling work :)

Chapter 3: First Steps

As the early morning sun was rising, and excited Hermione rose from her bed. She was excited that she would be going to Hogwarts without the worry of her friends having to go on a Dangerous and mysterious adventures and that she could focus on her studying. However, a little voice inside her head told her she was secretly going to miss them but she was sure her life was going to be the adventure she wanted. Hermione was singing to radio and smiling as she packed up her things and drank her morning glass of juice with breakfast.

As she exited her bedroom and paid the bill. Feeling like the mature individual she was she started to make her way to train station so that she could catch the early train and miss the new year's, screaming and shouting about the new year they were going to have. She believed that most of the old student who would now be in their seventh year would be returning, due to them having no other opportunity but they would also be catching the same train Which would mean she could sit with Ginny. On the hand her curiosity would probably get the better of her of her and she would most likely wonder around the train so she could work out who was coming back to finish their education. As she wondered aimlessly to train station. Somewhere else in London was a man who had to catch the same train.

As he was walking to train station, he thoughts went back to the conversation he had with his new legal Guardian but also his professor.

"Mister Malfoy, we need to get you lawyer involved on this otherwise it will not be done adequately and that just won't do." Explained Mcgonagall

"Wait let me get this straight, you want to become my legal guardian. Why would you want to do that? I sided with the dark side." Shouted Draco.

"There a lot more to this then meet the eye Draco and I cannot really explain that without your lawyer being present." As she finished her sentence, his lawyer walked into the room.

"Minerva!" sounded a very surprised individual

"Patrick I can explain, I need you to read this letter and let me become Draco legal guardian, this needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Okay, give me the letter." Said Patrick

Draco looked so confused but new from his early years at Hogwarts to keep his mouth shut if he did not want to get into trouble. This meant he sat there quietly as his lawyer read over the documentations.

Patrick looked up and stared at her and said "If Draco agree, I can't see no problem, I have to take my client into consideration first you see Minerva."

Draco looked up and spoke in a tone that surprised both adults in the room. "Does it look like I have choice in this matter Patrick?"

Patrick answered him straight away, with a very short answer of nope.

That evening Minerva Mcgonagall had become Draco legal Guardian.

That evening in the same London flat that he had rent for the trials, he received a box, with new books and uniform. The letter on top of the box was address to him and it read.

 _Dear Draco_

 _I am pleased to tell you that you will be returning to Hogwarts to finish your final year of education._

 _I do not wish for you to rebel against this idea, the reason for this is because I believe you are individual who will be able to come to some great success and you will need all the education you can get. Which means finishing Hogwarts._

 _I know you will be disappointed in this and probably had your own ideas on what you were going to do but I do believe this is the right move for you._

 _Thank you for understanding_

 _From_

 _Minerva._

So, that morning Draco got himself ready for the train, and he knew he could get the earlier train as well, so he could miss all the new students. He hated the idea of not knowing who was going back, however he knew Pansy was going back to Hogwarts on the simple matter that he was, she was just going to be a few days late. Which was fine with the new headmaster now that she was his legal guardian.

Suddenly he was falling to the floor; he didn't realise he had walked straight into someone. That someone being Granger.

Granger realise she was standing above Draco and thought for five seconds before she reaches out with her right hand to offer him a hand up.

He thought she would just leave him there like the arse he was. He had been horrible and tormented her for years and he did not understand the hand that was reached out to him. Nevertheless, he was going to try and change this year and be the man that he wanted to be, the man that none knew but Pansy, because they both shared secrets with each other and vowed that they would die with them secrets.

So, he took the hand, and she helped him up in pure silence. So, he spoke first, by saying "thank you."

This surprised Hermione in a manner that she was unsure about, so she said the most normal thing to say to someone who had made her cry, and second guest the idea of being Which was "it's okay Draco it no problem really."

Draco wanted to run and not been seen with her, as she was a muggleborn, but then realise that this was the same view that Lord Voldemort had and he wanted to change, so he tried to keep the conversation going, with the simple question "Are the golden trio all returning back to Hogwarts?" while they both walked down to the train station.

Hermione, thought process was going in to over drive, as to why the boy she hated. The man that watched her be scared for the rest of her life was trying to hold a conversation with her. But she was trying to take the high road of not being judgmental. So, she answered in a simple matter "No it just me they both had other opportunity given to them, so they took them. Easy way out if you ask me." She was going to try and give him the benefit of the doubt.

Draco looked at her as they walked down the station to the early train, he saw some people he recognise and wondered how difficult this year was going to be for him but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaise and instantly thought he was a life saver and immediately said to Hermione "I would love to carry on this chat Hermione, but my friend is over there and I haven't seen him in six months, so I'm going to have to say Goodbye." This was done in his normal sarcastic tone.

Hermione thought that this was rather a nice comment from Draco and simply said good bye. Then she directly boarded the train. She found an empty carriage which was pretty easy as the train station was somewhat empty. She went straight into her bag and pulled out one of the romance novels she was currently reading.

Blaise immediately asked "Why was you talking to Granger?" and Draco simply answered "I'm trying to be different, I don't want to be someone who hates every single person who isn't a pureblood to be honest with you. Working as death eater might have influence me in the wrong way I guess." At that they boarded the train just before the platform was empty.

Things were going to change this year at Hogwarts but it was going be a good year.

Notes

Sorry I have not posted in a while, I was moving back to uni and I'm in my final year, so my work come first.

Please review and give feedback.


End file.
